


Hot

by seldomabsent



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Summary: Responsible for the day of the new Greenie, Gally is worried her influence on the Gladers is being to bring trouble..
Relationships: Gally (Maze Runner)/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Hot

Hot days in the Glade could be exhausting for everybody. Runners would push twice more on their rounds, cooks would die under the added heat, med-jacks would be overwhelmed with fainters.. But Gally would argue that builders had it the worst.

The usual work was hard but adding the breathtaking heat, burning sunlight and shorter kmworkers as half fainted away, it made the day go painfully slow. Gally knew it, his guys knew it but they worked together to get through it in one piece. The Gladers counted on them and the Builders took it to heart not to disappoint or do a bad job.

So even if today, the sun seemed harder than any another sunny day, Gally did his best to keep his guys in check to finish upgrading the roof of Homestead. What he didn’t know before Newt came to him this morning was that he also had to keep them in check not to harass the new Greenie working with them for the day. Gally frowned. If he wasn’t worried enough about the fuss he heard you made from the Slicers, the fact that you were a girl made it all much worst.

Gally would give you that, most if not all Gladers remembered their day at the Bloodhouse but the fit you threw when you refuse to slaughter the poor animal could have been admirable or amazing if you didn’t fought with on of the guy belittling you. Winston laughed saying it was the most feral fight he ever saw, but he too was reprimanded by Alby when you all three got called.

It ended up in a simple reminder as you were here for your first day, but even after a couple of days testing the different jobs, Gladers had fun gossiping about you. You were responsible and hardworking but you didn’t seem able to keep your mouth shut. Which Gally feared correctly, he thought as he reached his guys chatting heartfully together. No heat or sweat would stop them from the gossip and possibility of witnessing another fight from the new girl.

“Hey! Stay focused, shanks. Break’s over.” He barked after lunch break, order immediately reigning as they all hurried back to their works. He didn’t know where you were since he told you to follow Dan but frankly, he couldn’t care. You had follow orders and did a great job, so he didn’t think he had to babysit you every minutes. He was mostly too tired to see the stereotypes of his dumb workers being true by the simple apparence of a girl.

Passing his hands over his face, he sighed deeply as he leaned of the blueprint of their work. The day was almost over, soon, you will be somewhere else and his guys will be more focused. Only a few hours left. Two, max.

“Um, Gally?” Dan’s voice called for him. He sighed more dramatically and let his hands fall on the table.

“What?” He asked aggressively, Dan gulping and trying to find his words. Gally feared the worst. “Don’t tell me it’s the Greenie. She started a fight?” Gally got up.

“No! She didn’t! It’s.. It’s about the roof.” Gally felt his patience run out as Dan stayed silent. “It’s finished.”

Gally frowned once more. “It can’t be. You were barely half way by lunch.” He said before hurriedly walking toward the ladder, noticing how many guys were whispering as he neared them. He quickly jumped up, before he stood corrected.

The roof was new and strong again, the large planks tightly tied together and oddly looking stronger. Gally frowned, gripping one to test its strength. He almost choked at the good work done.

“Who did this?” He asked loudly. He knew no one in his team could have made this but he couldn’t dare to think of the only new worker. Reaching the ground once more, he saw everyone quiet down and look at each other. “Slintheads, an answer.”

“It’s the new girl.” One finally opened his mouth. He looked red but Gally wasn’t sure it was due to the heat. “She worked really fast, she even found a tying that’s easier and better to hold the planks. She also helped us saw wood!”

Everyone agreed at the same time, adding their own comments until one pissed Gally off.

“Yeah, that was kind of hot.” Gally’s face twist in one of discontent.

“Hey!” He snapped his fingers before pointing at the face of the reddening commentator. “I thought I was clear about that.” His voice was hard and angry. “Alby reminded you too, did you forget about it? You don’t objectify or say stuff like that about her. She’s like any other Greenie and if you think you’re funny, you’ll take a trip to the Slammer to calm yourself.”

Silence followed as his words resonated in the group. All had their heads down, some guilty some kicking their friends for their comments. Gally breathed in deeply. “Where is she, now?”

Dan cleared his throat before answering. “She just left. She insisted on going to the Deadheads to get us more woods.” Gally fought the urge to facepalm himself and head toward the wood after barking to his builders.

“Clean this mess and you’ll take the day off. You better hope I’ll find you in the Circle rather than tell Alby about that.”

The short trip to the Deadheads made him annoyingly worried. What if you hurt yourself? Hurt someone? Or what if, noisy as you are, found yourself in trouble? He sighed and jogged as he neared the trees before frowning. Why did his friends had to be so stupid sometimes? He wandered a few feet in the forest. Silence. Then, the sound of an axe.

“Y/N?” He called as he finally caught a glimpse of your tied up hair. “Oh, Greenie!”

One slam of the axe of the tree and it fell on it’s side. It was small, barely taller than him but he was shocked at the thickness of the wood. Weren’t you gone for merely ten minutes, tops? Gally felt suddenly a waveheat as you turned to him, your skin shining with sweat but a breathtaking smile on your lips. He took a step back. His heart missed a beat before falling flat in his stomach as you smiled at him.

“Hey, Gally!” Your voice made his cheeks flushed. You looked truly happy to see him, a shocking difference to the usual Gladers, and he felt upset to see your face turned sour so quick. “Oh no, am I in trouble again?” You asked confused.

He needed a second to find his breath again. Why did he just thought that you cutting this tree down by yourself, your frail body no matter how beautiful didn’t seem strong enough yet here he was, thinking about how hot what you were capable off was. He hurried to pull off his flustered face to grab your axe and take care of cutting off the small branch of the fallen tree. “N-Not yet - but if you keep running off while you’re under my supervision, you might.”

He tried to be threatening but it didn’t work much.

“Get those branches and go back to Dan. Then get to Newt, day’ll be off for you Newbie.” He said, dismissing you so he could try to stop the feeling shaking his heart. If you didn’t leave, he knew he’d do something stupid. And then, your scoff surprised him.

“No, I’d rather stay with you.” He turned to you, astonished, and a little annoyed. But for the second time now, it soon dissolved under your gaze. He shook his head and dropped the axe. He was about to do something stupid.

Breathing deeply, he somehow managed to lift the tree on his shoulder. He acted casually under your shocked eyes, waving you off as he walked slowly back to the Builders’ base. “Hurry then, will you.”

As he was struggling to keep it together, the weight of the wood on his shoulder threathening to break his shoulder, suffocate him or worse, fall off his shoulder before your very eyes – he breathed through his nose. He could hear your hurry to gather the sticks and axe before following him with wide admirative eyes.

He almost scolded himself, remembering Alby’s words, but it was too good and warming to have someone look up to him like he’s someone of worth. So he bit down hard on his cheek and dropped the wood off along the few stock they got before dismissing you to Newt. The few builders left had the same shocked confused face but they ran when Gally glared at them.

He had a hard time ignoring you, waving off before you obeyed – rolling his eyes as you told him you’d desperately ask to be with the Builders – but the second you entered Homestead, he fell to his knees, wheezing a painful moan, hand of his surely broken shoulder.

How did he do that, why did he even do it when he was the one who insisted on using sleds to make sure no one got hurt– He had no idea. Gally knew all of this was stupid and only born from the pathetic need to have been, even for short minutes, someone amazing in your eyes. He wasn’t stupid, alright? And as he wasn’t, he wheezed a breath out, knowing what to do next.

He just had to find some escape from your eyes to be sure never to do anything like that ever again, find a plausible excuse if he was asked about it and lastly, but most importantly, he needed to see Clint to amputate his shoulder.


End file.
